Monogatari
by Aiko Blue
Summary: [kumpulan drabble] "Cinta memang begitu,"


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Monogatari **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

**_"Jika kau takut jatuh cinta, maka kau saja yang jadi cintanya. Biar aku yang jatuh, sejatuh-jatuhnya." —Litotes_**

* * *

**A****—****Aprodithe**

"Menurut mitologi Yunani, jika kau mendapatkan restu Aprodithe, maka kau akan punya kisah cinta yang indah dan menarik. Aprodithe melambangkan cinta yang utuh dan serasi. Romantisme warna-warni asmara yang indah." Sawamura terdengar bangga ketika mengucapkannya. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak, dan menatap wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya sebelum lanjut bicara.

"Tapi, kalau kau mendapatkan restu Eros, maka kisah cintamu biasanya pahit dan penuh derita. Eros menyajikan cinta yang penuh lika-liku, cinta terlarang, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan penderitaan tiada akhir."

"Aku tidak mau dapat restu Eros." Celetuk Furuya.

"Itu mengerikan."

Namun Sawamura justru tertawa keras. "Tapi kalau kau mendapat dua restu sekaligus dari Aprodithe dan Eros, kisahmu akan abadi dan melegenda!" Ia berujar lantang dan penuh semangat. "Seperti Romeo dan Juliet!"

Semua hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sawamura?" Tanya Kanemaru. "Menurutmu kau dapat restu siapa?"

"Eh? Aku?" Ia menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Ah, kalau aku…" Sawamura menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian melirik ke arah anak-anak kelas tiga. Ia lantas bergidik. "Loki!"

"Hah?"

"Loki! Si Dewa Tipu Daya! Aku pasti sudah dimantrai oleh Loki, dikerjai habis-habisan dan berada di bawah kendalinya. Loki pasti sedang dalam mood keusilan yang tinggi hingga membuatku jatuh cinta pada orang absurd seperti itu!" Katanya bersungut-sungut, bibirnya maju ke depan, dan tangan mengepal menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Ah, Sial! Kapan Loki berhenti mengerjaiku, sih? Kenapa aku malah naksir orang paling licik dalam sejarah Seidou?!"

"Eijun-_kun_, kau sedang membicarakan Miyuki-_senpai_, ya?"

Sawamura mengabaikan, ia justru mulai sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh! Sebenarnya kapan Loki akan mencabut mantranya dariku?!"

"Sebentar," Toujo mengerutkan alis. "Loki bukan Dewa Cinta, kan?"

Kanemaru menghela napas berat, "Lupakan saja. Loki bahkan bukan dewa Yunani, tapi Nodrik."

* * *

**B****—Biru**

"Biru, untuk langit musim panas saat kita pertama bertemu."

Sawamura mengernyit dalam. "Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba sok puitis begitu?"

Miyuki menyeringai. "Hijau, untuk daun-daun." Ia lanjut berkata lalu maju lebih dekat, berdiri tepat di depan Sawamura, dan mengerakkan satu jarinya untuk menelusuri rahang laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Mi-Miyuki-_senpai_! Apa-apaan?" Sawamura mencoba mengambil jarak menjauh. Tapi Miyuki dengan sigap memegang lengannya, menahannya tetap berada di posisi.

"Emas, untuk warna matamu. Merah, untuk bibirmu."

_Dan aku, untuk mencintaimu. _Lanjut Miyuki dalam hati.

* * *

**C—Candid**

Miyuki masih asyik menekuri _score book_ ketika tahu-tahu Kuramochi berderap ke arahnya, berdiri menjulang dengan ekspresi keras. Ia melempar ponsel milik Miyuki sendiri hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Miyuki mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa?"

"Kau menjijikkan, Miyuki." Geram sang _shortstop_, suaranya seasam racun.

"He?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau diam-diam mengoleksi foto _candid_ Sawamura dan mengumpulkannya dalam satu folder."

"A-aah, itu.." Miyuki tertawa garing, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau bahkan menamai foldernya_ My Cutie_. Jijik."

Miyuki menunduk dan diam saja. Membiarkan selanjutnya Kuramochi misuh-misuh dan mengatainya bermacam-macam hal.

Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia bersyukur karena Kuramochi hanya menemukan folder_ My Cutie,_ artinya foldernya yang berjudul _Sexy_ masih aman, berisi foto-foto bokong seksi Sawamura Eijun yang selama ini Miyuki ambil secara diam-diam.

* * *

**D—Dinner**

Malam itu semua anggota tim _baseball_ Seido keheranan mendapati sang _pitcher_ kidal terus merengut menatap makan malamnya. Sama sekali belum disentuh, padahal anggota tim lain sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Oi, Sawamura, kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku takut gendut."

_Twitch_. Perempatan urat muncul kompak di pelipis semua orang. _Takut gendut? _

"Eijun-_kun_, tidak boleh begitu lho, nanti kau kena omel pelatih." Haruichi mencoba merayu.

"Iya, lagipula kau tidak gendut kok." Timpal Toujou, tersenyum bersahabat.

Sawamura mengerucutkan bibir, mencebik kesal dan justru mendorong nampan makannya menjauh. "Pokoknya tidak mau." Ia berkata final, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Banyak yang bilang pipiku cubby, aku gendut! Aku harus diet!"

Hening.

"Eijun-_kun_.."

"Pokoknya aku diet!"

"Sawamura," Kuramochi ambil suara. "Makan. Atau jangan harap kau lepas dari pelintinganku setelah ini."

"Oh, silakan. Aku anggap sekalian olahraga dan peregangan agar aku tidak gendut."

"Sawamura, makan. Atau tidak akan kubantu kau belajar." Kanemaru ikut serta membujuk.

"Ujian kita sudah selesai."

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan pernah jadi Ace." Bahkan Furuya ikut mengompori.

"Kau saja kurus tapi bisa jadi Ace!"

Hening.

Di sisi lain, Miyuki menghela napas, meletakkan sumpitnya dengan hati-hati lalu memandang lekat ke arah sang _southpaw_. "Sawamura," Suara tegasnya berhasil mengambil alih bukan hanya perhatian dari yang namanya dipanggil, tapi juga semua orang dalam kafetaria. "Mau aku suapi?"

Sawamura diam sebentar, menatap bergantian pada Miyuki dan nampan makan malamnya. Sementara seisi ruangan belum sadar apa yang barusaja terjadi.

"Umm…"

Miyuki tersenyum tipis, berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju tempat Sawamura. Duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan mulai meraih nampan makan sang _pitcher_. "Dasar, kau ini kelewatan manjanya."

* * *

**E—Elastis**

Semua orang tahu betapa lenturnya tuhuh Sawamura. Fleksibel, lentur, elastis.

Dan Miyuki berharap suatu hari kelak ia sendiri bisa menjajal beragam pose untuk mengetes keelastisan tubuh Sawamura.

Satu tendangan telak dari Kuramochi. "Miyuki, hentikan senyum porno itu!"

* * *

**F—Friend**

"_I'm so much more than just a friend to you.." _

Sawamura terus menyanyikan lagu itu sepanjang hari. Membuat semua orang nyaris depresi. Bahkan Furuya mengaku jadi ikut hapal lagunya.

"_Anno_, Eijun-_kun_, bisa berhenti?"

Sawamura mengabaikan, ia lanjut bernyanyi. _"Everybody know you love me too.." _

Haruichi dan Furuya hanya sanggup menghela napas berat. Mereka berharap Miyuki bisa cepat peka agar nyanyian ini berhenti.

* * *

**G—Girl**

"Miyuki, kalau Sawamura itu seorang gadis, kau mau apa?"

"Ajak ke kamar hotel."

"Mesum!"

* * *

**H—Homerun**

"Sawamura," Panggil Miyuki sesaat sebelum masuk ke lapangan untuk giliran memukul.

Sawamura menoleh padanya, berkedip. "Kenapa, Miyuki-_senpai_?"

Miyuki tersenyum miring. "Kalau aku dapat _homerun_, cium yaa, di bibir."

"Hah?"

"_Jaa_," Balas Miyuki sambil berlalu pergi menuju lapangan.

Dan dia tidak dapat _homerun_, tapi tetap menuntut ciuman di bibir dari Sawamura.

* * *

**I—In the end**

_Pada akhirnya, Sawamura hanya harus memilih. Menjadi pasangan battery seorang Miyuki Kazuya, atau menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya._

_"Boleh aku pilih dua-duanya?"_

_Miyuki mendengus. "Rakus."_

_Tapi toh, ia tetap meraih tangan sang pitcher. Mebiarkan jari-jari mereka saling bertautan dalam sebuah genggaman hangat._

Lalu Sawamura berkedip, dan sadar ia cuma melamun di tengah jam Fisika.

* * *

**J—Janji**

"Berjanjilah padaku." Kata Miyuki tiba-tiba. Sawamura hanya sanggup mengerjap kebibungan.

"He? Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjaga kesucianmu. Dan hanya aku yang boleh mengambilnya."

Detik berikutnya, Miyuki mendapatkan satu tinju telak di rahangnya.

* * *

**K—K-thing**

Berikut ini beberapa panggilan Sawamura untuk Miyuki yang diawali dengan huruf _K_.

_Kuso Yaro, Kuso Megane, Kapten Sialan, Kampret, _dan kadang—dalam taraf yang sangat jarang—ia bahkan berani memanggil langsung dengan nama; _Kazuya_.

Tapi, Sawamura menyimpan satu panggilan lain, yang hanya berani ia ucapkan dalam hati.

_Kareshi_.

* * *

**L—Love**

Suatu hari, Kuramochi bertanya, "Pernahkah kau begitu mencintai seseorang sampai-sampai rasanya menyakitkan?"

Miyuki hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman simpul. Tapi matanya tak lepas mengamati Sawamura Eijun yang sedang bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman angkatannya.

* * *

**M—Mature**

"Kuramochi-_senpai_," Panggil Sawamura suatu ketika setelah laihan.

"Hmm?"

"Umm, _etto_…" Sawamura tampak berpikir sambil memainkan buku-buku jarinya. "Kalau kita nanti sudah dewasa, bisakah kita melupakan cinta pertama kita?"

"He?"

Sawamura tersenyum perih. "Habisnya, ini menyakitkan."

* * *

**N—Natto**

"Itu bagus untukmu." Kata Miyuki.

"Rasanya tidak enak." Kilah Sawamura.

"Tapi kandungan macam-macam vitaminnya bagus untuk tubuhmu, staminamu."

"Pokoknya tidak suka!"

"Makan, coba dulu."

Sawamura menggeram kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tidak suka _natto_!"

"Jangan mendebatku, makan!"

"Siapa yang mendebat?! Aku tidak suka berdebat. Aku sukanya kamu! Tolong jangan diperdebatkan!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HWAAAAA! AKU MENGATAKANNYAAA!"

"H-Hoy, Sawamura! JANGAN KABUR!"

* * *

**O—OTP**

"Miyuki, kau sedang apa?"

"Menulis surat untuk Terajima-_sensei_."

"Gila kau."

"Aku menulis surat permohonan agar Terajima-_sensei_ bikin OTP-ku canon."

"Hah?"

"OTP-ku MiyuSawa."

* * *

**P—Phobia**

"Sawamura, apa phobiamu?"

Sawamura bejengit. "Aku takut Miyuki-_senpai_ tidak membalas perasaanku."

"Dasar Bucin!"

* * *

**Q—Question**

Ada pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini tak dapat Miyuki temukan jawabannya,

_Kenapa harus Sawamura Eijun?_

_Kenapa harus Sawamura Eijun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta?_

* * *

**R—Rambut**

Miyuki menyugar rambutnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan semua rambutnya menjadi satu, kemudian mengikatnya ke belakang. Lehernya terlihat jelas sekarang, begitu pula tonjolan _adam apple_ yang mebuatnya jauh lebih maskulin, apalagi kulitnya yang kecoklatan kini mengilap karena peluh.

Sawamura meneguk ludah. _Sial, kenapa sang Kapten sangat seksi? _

Matanya terfokus pada garis kening Miyuki yang tegas, dengan beberapa helaian rambut coklat yang jatuh tanggung, hanya bisa setengah-terikat, dan setengah menjuntai menggemaskan.

"Sawamura,"

_Sialan, jangan panggil aku dengan suara husky!_

"Sawamura?"

"Ugh,"

"Sawamura.."

"Sawamura! Kau mimisan!"

* * *

**S—Summer**

Sawamura Eijun kena virus _ngidol_ tiba-tiba. Ngakunya tertular dari seorang teman, entah teman yang mana. Yang jelas sepanjang hari ini ia terus bernyanyi tentang;

"_Maafkan Summer, cinta ini, meskipun hanya teman terasa sedih…_"

"Sawamura, tolong hentikan." Kanemaru hampir menangis.

Sawamura mengabaikan. _"Hanya angin laut yang sejak dari dahulu bertiup menujumu…" _

"Sawamura, _please_…"

"_Tetaplah Summer, kita berdua disiniari cerahnya matahari… Perasaan ku ini akan terus berlanjut apapun yang terjadi." _

"Sawamura, mending kau ganti kata _Summer_ dengan _Senpai_, agar incaranmu peka."

Sawamura langsung terdiam_. Ah, iya juga yaa._ Dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran.

"Oke, aku nyanyi dari awal."

"JANGAAAAN!"

* * *

**T—Titanic**

Sawamura selalu terpukau meski telah berulang kali menonton Titanic. Baginya kisah Rose dan Jack sangat berkesan. Sedih, tragis, tapi juga indah dan menawan. Terlebih lagi Jack bahkan juga rela mati untuk Rose.

"Akankah kau melakukannya padaku?"

Miyuki menoleh. "Melakukan apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Seperti yang dilakukan Jack pada Rose."

Mata Miyuki berbinar. "Bercita di dalam mobil? Ayo!"

Detik itu juga, remot mendarat telak di kening Miyuki. Memberi kecupan perpisahan sebelum Sawamura pergi dengan dramatis sambil membanting pintu.

* * *

**U—Us**

Lagu Miyuki untuk Sawamura,

_There's nothing like Us  
There's nothing like you and me  
Together through the strom_

* * *

**V—Vega**

"Miyuki-_senpai_, bintang yang paling terang itu apa?" Sawamura tahu-tahu bertanya, dan pertayaan itu sama sekali di luar ekspetasi Miyuki.

"Kalau tidak salah Sirius."

"Hmm.. bukannya Vega?"

Miyuki menghela napas, ia tidak terlalu paham ilmu perbintangan, tapi mungkin ia bisa menjawab. "Bukan. Vega masuk ke dalam rasi bintang Lyra. Vega , Altair dan Deneb, adalah deret bintang yang dikenal dengan nama segitiga musim panas. Vega atau juga yang dikenal dengan nama _Orihime_ memiliki warna putih kebiruan yang begitu cantik."

"Whoaa…" Mata Sawamura kini berbinar-binar.

"Dan Vega adalah bintang paling terang nomor lima."

"_Sugoii_, kedengarannya indah sekali, terang dan cantik!"

Miyuki mendengus, tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak setuju, karena baginya senyuman seorang Sawamura Eijun lebih bersinar dan lebih cantik dari apapun.

* * *

**W—Winter**

"Kau paling suka musim apa, Sawamura?" Tanya Kuramochi di suatu sore.

"Musim dingin!"

"Nggak salah? Ku pikir orang sepertimu akan suka musim panas atau musim semi."

"_Iie_," Sawamura menggeleng lugas. "Aku suka musim dingin karena Miyuki-_senpai_ tidak tahan udara dingin, jadi dia akan lebih sering memelukku."

"Mati sana!"

* * *

**X—Xmas**

Saat liburan musim dingin, Miyuki tertegun mendapati selembar _postcard_ dikirim padanya di hari natal.

_Merry X-mas! Aku sudah bilang ke kakek Santa kalau meski anak yang bernama Miyuki Kazuya itu kadang menjengelkan, tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Jadi, semoga tahun ini kau dapat hadian natal yang kau inginkan. ~Sawamura Eijun_

* * *

**Y—Yesterday**

"Apa doamu kemarin?" Tanya Furuya pada Sawamura sebelum mereka pergi mandi.

"Berharap segera Miyuki-_senpai_ menyadari perasaanku." Jawab Sawamura santai.

"Lalu, apa doamu hari ini?"

"Sama seperti kemarin."

Furuya menyesal sudah bertanya.

* * *

**Z—Zoo**

Kebun binatang membuat Miyuki tersadar akan beberapa hal.

Bahwa rasa cintanya pada Sawamura barangkali seganas singa. Sekuat badak. Setia seperti merpati. Tapi ia menyuarakannya seperti kelinci, jerapah, atau siput. Yang kesemuanya tak memiliki pita suara. Ia tak pernah benar-benar mengatakan perasaannya di depan Sawamura Eijun. Tertahan arogansi, palung ego, harga diri selangit, dan yang lebih parah; rasa gugup.

"Cinta memang begitu," Ujar Kuramochi, wajahnya dilapisi senyum sok bijak dan dewasa. "Ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai, hanya ada dua kemungkinan, menjadi seorang pengecut, atau menjadi orang yang berengsek."

Miyuki mendengus. "Terima kasih masukannya, Kuramochi"

"Yah, tapi itu artinya kau benar-benar menyukai Sawamura, kan?"

Miyuki mendengus kecil, alih-alih menjawab, ia justru memandang angkasa lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Hmm?"

"Iya."

"Iya apa?"

"Aku menyukainya."

"Bisa katakan sekali lagi?"

Miyuki langsung menatap tak suka. "Apa _kau _menggodaku? _Ya_, aku menyukai Sawamura."

"Masih kurang jelas."

"Aku menyukai Sawamura. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun!"

Kuramochi tersenyum puas, lalu mendelik ke belakang. "Kau dengar itu, Bakamura?"

Miyuki sontak menoleh, membeliak lebar. Berdiri di balik bayang-bayang, Sawamura Eijun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tak bergerak, sementara satu tangan menutup mulutnya.

Miyuki tergagap. "Sa-Sawamura… sejak kapan kau…" ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataya, terlampau shock, panik, cemas dan gugup juga malu menyerbu tanpa bisa ditahan. Dan Miyuki bahkan tidak menghitung berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Dalam ingatannya itu tak pernah berakhir, mereka hanya berdiri di sana, saling bertatapan, selamanya.

Kuramochi berdeham. "Sampai kapan kalian mau saling menatap?" Ia mengangkat alis dengan geli, lalu menoleh pada Miyuki dan menendang kakinya. "Hei, ini saatnya kau berlari ke arah Sawamura lalu memegang tangannya, memeluknya dan… oke, sebelum kalian mulai berciuman aku lebih baik pergi."

Dan bersama seulas seringai, Kuramochi berlalu pergi. Menepuk bahu Miyuki, juga mengusap kepala Sawamura singkat sebelum menghilang dalam jarak. Menyisakan Miyuki dan Sawamura berdiri diam, kaku, dengan tatapan bodoh, dan otak yang kosong.

Miyuki mencoba menarik napas, "Sawamura, aku—"

"Cium aku."

"Eh?"

"Kalau dalam tiga detik kau tidak lari ke sini, aku bunuh kau!"

"Kau…"

"_Satu_,"

Miyuki tak perlu dingatkan dua kali, ia berlari secepatnya ke arah Sawamura. Bukan karena takut dibunuh; toh sejak awal hatinya memang sudah terpatri mati pada _pitcher_ kidal itu.

* * *

**—tHe EnD—**

* * *

a/n: Hello, saya kembali nyampah di fandom ini/ngesot. Heck, sebenarnya saya bikin apaan sih, nggak elit amat/nyebur.

Hehe, aslinya ini buat memperingati _anniversary_ satu tahun saya nulis di DnA. Pertama banget nyampah di sini itu 19 September 2018, setahun bruh :v masih aja ngebucin. Oiya, kalau ada yang sadar, biasanya saya pake nama langsung Eijun-Kazuya, tapi di sini pake Sawamura-Miyuki. Alasannya karena cerita ini ringan banget jadi lebih pas pake marga aja :v Terus disini banyak banget lagu/nyengir. Btw, hari ini ngerayain satu tahun saya nulis DnA, tapi tanggalnya cantiq juga euy, 19-9-19, cocok, kebetulan saya suka angka 7!/nggak nyambung!

_Thanks for keep supporting me, for reading my stories, for all the favs, follows and reviews._ Ayo kita bangun fandom ini bersama-sama!

Jangan lupa review/muach!


End file.
